My Readstring Is Calculator?
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Summary: "Ah, Lucy-senpai. Bisa pinjam kalkulatornya?"/"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau menyukainya, bunnygirl. Gihee.."/"Aku tahu kau tak lagi dekat dengan Natsu. Ada apa dengan kalian?"/ kegalauan Lucy mendapatkan cinta Natsu.


"Hei, Levy-chan. Sepertinya aku menyukainya." Ucapku pada sahabatku bernama Levy. Kulihat ia tersenyum senang padaku setelah aku mengatakannya.

"Benarkah, Lu-chan?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk semangat menjawabnya. Kupandangi wajah pemuda yang sedang tertawa bersama temannya.

Ya, aku menyukai pemuda berambut pink spike yang berbeda kelas denganku, atau bisa kusebut adik kelasku, Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda yang berhasil merebut perhatianku dengan senyumannya.

~Fairy Tail~

Warning: this story is just imagination when author feeling down.

Genre: hurt/comfort

Pairing: Natsu x Lucy

Aku terduduk di kelasku sambil membaca novel yang sengaja kubawa ke sekolah. Penghilang bosanku. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar dikelasku kini sedang mengadakan rapat, atau lebih tepatnya semua guru sedang rapat, membuat semua kelas menjadi ricuh karenanya.

Kulirik pemuda yang duduk disebelahku yang asyik mendengarkan musik lewat ponselnya sambil membaca komik. Ingin kupinjam _earphone_ padanya tapi ia sedang menggunakannya. Tak mungkin aku meminjamnya.

"Ada apa, Lucy? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanyanya. Ah, sial. Apa segitu seriusnya aku memandanginya sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau di bertanya.

"A-ah. Bukan apa-apa, Sting-kun. Hanya saja, tadi aku ingin meminjam _earphone_ -mu. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Kau sedang memakainya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali membaca. Ah, aku bosan kalau begini.

Kutelungkupkan wajahku diatas meja dan kakiku kuayunkan, pertanda bahwa aku sedang dilanda bosan. Kulihat teman-temanku yang asyik bercerita tentang artis Korea favorit mereka.

Mana mungkin aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Aku saja tidak tahu apapun mengenai Korea kecuali _kimchi_ -nya. Tidak mungkin bukan aku malah menanyakan _kimchi_ padahal mereka sedang membicarakan artis. Sangat tidak nyambung.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang dia lakukan, ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Walau kelasnya bersebelahan denganku, tapi aku sangat jarang berbicara padanya. Paling jika berbicara pun hanya saat berada dalam klub budaya. Itupun seperlunya saja.

Hah, rasanya menyebalkan menyukai seseorang. Apalagi yang umurnya dibawahku. Padahal aku sudah bertekad tidak akan suka dengan adik kelas, tapi sepertinya aku terkena karmaku sendiri. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Dasar bodoh.

Tapi, ada sewaktu-waktu dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Natsu jika sedang belajar. Walaupun itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Kau tahu, dia hanya meminta tolongku un-

"Ah, Lucy-senpai. Bisa pinjam kalkulatornya?" itu dia. Meminjam kalkulator. Keheningan langsung merayapi kelas yang semula berisik. Dengan wajah tak bersalah, dia mengetuk pintu kelasku dan meminjam kalkulatorku. Dan karena perkataannya, kelasku langsung riuh oleh siulan.

"Pinjamkan, Lu-chan. Jangan membuatnya menunggu." Teriak Levy-chan menggodaku yang membuatku sungguh malu. Hei, dia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Natsu didepan orangnya langsung. Kulihat, Gajeel tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Natsu dan berbicara padanya entah tentang apa ,tapi yang jelas wajah Natsu langsung berubah malu. Ada apa ini?!

"Cepatlah kau berikan, _bunnygirl_. Dia sedang menunggu." Sahut Gajeel tanpa rasa bersalah. Ugh... ingin rasanya kuhajar wajah besinya itu.

Segera, kuambil kalkulatorku yang memang kubawa setiap hari dan kuberikan pada Natsu.

"Terima kasih, Lucy-senpai. Nanti kukembalikan dalam keadaan utuh." Ucap Natsu yang membuatku tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia menutup pintu kelas kami dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kupandangi Gajeel, hendak menanyakan apa yang ia bicarakan. Karena aku tahu itu pasti tentang diriku.

"Gajeel ,apa yang kau katakan pada Natsu?"

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau menyukainya, _bunnygirl_. Gihee.." A...apa katanya? Mati aku. Dia sudah tahu aku menyukainya. Rasanya aku tak punya muka lagi bertemu dengannya.

"Gajeel bodoh!"teriakku bersamaan dengan tanganku yang menjitak kepalanya. Agh... aku sungguh malu sekarang. Apa lagi, semuanya menggodaku kecuali Sting-kun. Aku kembali duduk dan membenamkan kepalaku. Pura-pura tidur. Kejadian tadi, benar-benar memalukan.

* * *

"Hei Lucy, bisakah kau meminta kalkulatorku pada Natsu-san?" pinta Sting-kun padaku. Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Natsu lebih sering meminjam kalkulator Sting-kun ataupun Gajeel daripada punyaku. Sedikit sedih memang, apa dia memang tidak menyukaiku makanya dia menghindar dariku? Rasanya aku benar-benar bodoh. Sudah jelas, bukan kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, Sting-kun?" balasku lemas.

"Aku sedang malas pergi ke kelas sebelah. Ayolah, kau masih punya hutang padaku, Lucy." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik. Hei, setidaknya pandangilah orang ketika bicara, Sting-kun.

"Baiklah, terserah kau."kemudian aku beranjak dari kelas menuju kelas sebelah. Hatiku benar-benar sedih mengingat Natsu yang tak mau berbicara padaku lagi. Bahkan saat kegiatan klub.

Ku ketuk pintu kayu itu pelan dan menggesernya. Menatap semua murid demi mencari Natsu. Ketemu. Dia sedang bermain dengan temannya yang berambut _raven_.

"Ah, Dragneel-san. Bisa kemari sebentar?" kulambaikan pelan tangannya dan kulihat ia mengernyit heran padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Terlalu menyakitkan, kau tahu?

"Ada apa, Lucy-senpai?"

"Itu, Sting-kun ingin meminta kalkulatornya kembali." Kulihat ia termenung sebentar menatapku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa arti pandangannya saat ini, karena aku tidak ingin berlama-lama menatapnya.

Kulihat ia bergumam sendiri, membuatku bingung.

"Kau bilang apa, Dragneel-san?" tanyaku memastikan. Rasanya aku mendengar seperti 'kau tidak memanggilku Natsu lagi.' Tapi tidak mungkin, bukan? Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Ya, pasti.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar, Lucy-senpai. Aku ambil dulu." Kemudian dia berjalan masuk kekelasnya dan kembali keluar lagi membawa sebuah kalkulator berwarna kuning khas Sting-kun.

"Terima kasih, Dragneel-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucapku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke kelasku tanpa memandang Natsu lagi.

Setelah masuk, kulihat Sting-kun sedang berbicara dengan Rogue. Aku berjalan mendekatinya seraya menyodorkan kalkulatornya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau minta padaku, Sting-kun?" tanyaku. Kulihat Sting-kun memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir. Tumben?

"Kau kenapa, Lucy? Habis diputuskan Natsu-san?" tanyanya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Pacaran saja belum bagaimana mau putus? Tapi, kalau dilihat, memang hampir sama jadi aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sudahlah, Sting-kun. Jangan membahasnya lagi." Aku melangkah menjauhi Sting-kun dan memilih mendekati Levy-chan, Erza dan Mira-san yang sedang bergosip.

* * *

Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat Natsu keluar dari kelasnya. Padahal aku selalu menunggu dia waktu istirahat dan mengabaikan perutku yang lapar. Tapi, dia tetap tidak keluar.

Sungguh aku merindukan sosoknya. Jujur saja, sekuat apapun aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku padanya, aku tetap memikirkan dirinya. Selalu memerhatikan pintu kelasnya dari jauh.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Levy-chan tentang perubahan sikap Natsu padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin sahabatku khawatir hanya karena masalah sepele. Masalah cintaku. Jadi, saat ia bertanya padaku mengenai Natsu, aku hanya mengatakan tidak ada masalah. Semuanya terkendali, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, semuanya tidak terkendali. Perasaanku dan aku tak tahu bagaimana aku dimatanya.

Apakah aku sama berharganya di matanya? di hatinya? Aku selalu memikirkannya.

"Lu-chan. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" aku tersentak mendengar suara Levy-chan. Kulihat, ia memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa, Lu-chan? Kau terasa tak di sini."

"Apa maksudmu, Levy-chan?"

"Yah, daritadi kau terus melamun. Memikirkan Natsu, Lu-chan?" tebak Levy-chan. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Aku tahu kau tak lagi dekat dengan Natsu. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Levy-chan. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Balasku gugup. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahiku, pertanda aku gugup. Aku tak biasa membohongi orang apalagi sahabatku.

"Jangan berbohong, Lu-chan. Atau kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Bukan kok, Levy-chan. Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa masalahku ini hanya masalah kecil jadi kau tak perlu memikirkannya."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu cerita, Lu-chan. Aku selalu siap kalau kau ingin bercerita apapun padaku, jadi bergantunglah padaku, oke?" ucapnya. Aku merasa terharu memiliki sahabat yang begitu baik seperti Levy-chan. Segera kuanggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih, Levy-chan."

* * *

Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku saat hari kelulusan karena saat ini aku sibuk untuk persiapan ujian negara. Oh ,dan ngomong-ngomong, hubunganku dan Natsu sudah kembali seperti semula malah semakin dekat. Ternyata saat itu ia sedang demam makanya aku tidak melihatnya di sekolah sepanjang hari dan aku malu karena aku salah memikirkan penyebab ia tidak keluar kelas. Sungguh pemikiran yang bodoh, bukan?

Selama ujian negara, aku selalu disibukkan dengan belajar dan belajar. Sampai-sampai aku tidak memikirkan Natsu karena otakku penuh dengan rumus dan rumus. Aku harus lulus agar tidak mengecewakan Papa dan Mama dan juga Natsu.

Setelah ujian negara berakhir, sekolahku diliburkan dan itulah kesempatanku untuk menjadi _stalker_. Diam-diam aku mengikuti Natsu pulang sekolah hanya untuk mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Aku bahkan ditatap aneh oleh tetangganya. Mungkin ia mengira aku mencurigakan.

Kau tahu, menemukan rumahnya sungguh sulit. Dia melewati jalan yang berliku-liku dan jauh yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Hanya berbeda satu blok! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?!

Akhirnya, hari kelulusanku tiba. Semangatku sudah menggebu-gebu ingin menyatakan cinta. Aku sudah berpakaian sangat rapi hanya untuk membuatnya terkesan. Bahkan Levy-chan, Gajeel dan Sting-kun saja sampai memuji diriku. Kata mereka terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Apa biasanya aku berantakan, ya?

Saat acara mulai, mataku berkeliaran mencari sosok Natsu namun, aku belum menemukannya. Tapi, setelah menyalami guru, malah dia yang menemukanku dan menyapaku dengan senyumannya, membuatku terkejut dan berdebar disaat yang bersamaan.

"Lucy-senpai, kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Pujinya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum malu dan berjalan ke tempat dudukku kembali setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kau tahu, acaranya berlangsung sangat lama, membuatku cemas karena takut jika Natsu akan pulang karena kebosanan.

Dan disaat acaranya telah berakhir, aku tak mendapati Natsu di tempatnya tadi. Segera kucari dirinya setelah pamit pada Levy-chan di sekeliling sekolah namun tak mendapati sosoknya.

"Hh, dia sudah pulang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" tangisku pecah saat itu mengingat esok aku sudah harus berangkat ke New York untuk kuliah dan hanya hari ini kesempatanku.

Huwaa!

"Lucy-senpai, kenapa kau menangis?" suara itu, kulihat ia sedang berjongkok dihadapanku dengan tas sekolah yang menyampir dibahunya. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memelukku dan kurasakan tangannya yang mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Jangan menangis, senpai. Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu menangis, biar kuhajar." Ucapnya semangat membuat tangisku seketika hilang dan diganti dengan tawa geli.

"Berarti kau harus menghajar dirimu sendiri, Dragneel-san." Ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, senpai?"

Saat ini, kami duduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah. Aku mengajaknya untuk berbicara di sini dibandingkan dengan di halaman sekolah dalam keadaan jongkok. Aku sudah menjelaskan kenapa aku menangis tadi.

"Jadi, kenapa Lucy-senpai mencariku?"

"Ah, itu... kenapa kau tidak meminjam kalkulatorku lagi setelah kau datang ke kelasku, empat bulan yang lalu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku malu menemui senpai lagi setelah Gajeel-san mengatakan sesuatu."

"Mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, begitu?" pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Gajeel benar?" entah kenapa, hatiku merasa sangat siap mengatakan perasaanku.

"A-apa maksud-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Natsu." Ia terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukai senyummu, semangatmu, sayangmu terhadap sahabatmu. Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku, bilang kau memang tidak menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku dan sekarang hatiku sangat lega." Aku merasa beban hatiku terasa bebas sekarang dan aku bisa berangkat ke New York besok dengan tenang tanpa dihantui penyesalan.

"Terima kasih, Natsu. Sudah mau mendengarkan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya." Baru saja tiga langkah aku berjalan, tangan Natsu tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan pulang dulu, Luce." A-apa? Luce?

"Kau belum mendengarkanku. Kau curang kalau begitu." Hah? Apa yang dia katakan?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luce. Sejak kau mulai memperkenalkan diri sebagai senior kelas di klub budaya. Terkadang kau aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu." Aku terdiam. Dia juga mencintaiku?

"Saat kau meminta kalkulator Sting-senpai padaku, kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Kau tahu, hatiku saat itu terasa sakit ditambah kau memanggil Sting-senpai dengan – _kun_. Kupikir kau menyukai Sting-senpai dan malah membenciku."

"Melihatmu menangis tadi membuat hatiku juga merasa sedih, Luce. Tapi, setidaknya bukan orang lain yang membuatmu menangis melainkan diriku. Apalagi, kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Aku tetap diam.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau akan pergi ke New York besok siang. Karena itu, aku akan menunggumu pulang, Luce. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku?" aku semakin terkejut. Bukan hanya perasaanku terbalas tapi, ia juga melamarku. Walau tanpa cincin, melainkan sebuah kalkulator pink yang ia jadikan pengganti cincin.

"Humm! Aku mau, Natsu." Aku memeluknya erat dengan air mata. Air mata kebahagiaan. Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Kau memberiku seorang pemuda yang begitu sempurna untukku.

Tak kusangka, ternyata Kalkulator bisa menjadi benang merah cintaku dan Natsu.

~END~

* * *

 **gimana, minna-san fic kedua saya?**

 **pasti alurnya berantakan dan gaje.**

 **maaf ya bila tidak memuaskan readers sekalian karena fic ini Reiko buat pas lagi galau T_T**

 **mohon review dan comment dari minna-san, karena Reiko masih pemula dalam penulis.**

 **salam,**

 **IreneReiko-chan.**


End file.
